How To Save A Life
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: Marx had a reason why he wanted power to control Popstar. And when Kirby battles him, Marx tells the Star Warrior the reason. (Spoilers for Kirby:Super Star and Kirby:Super Star Ultra. Humanized. Rated T for Character Death. Slight Yaoi! Marx x Kirby)


**A/N: I couldn't resist. I have so many headcanons for this pairings... SO. MANY. Yeah, so enjoy the human!Marx Soul x human!Kirby yaoi. Now if you need me, I'm gonna sob because my winter break is ending.**

* * *

Marx was getting bored as he waited for Kirby. He knew the pink-head was coming. And he was becoming impatient. He was tired of waiting. Marx jumped around the barren land, humming to himself as he wait. He blinked as he heard explosions in the distance.

"Heh. Looks like you destroyed Nova, Kirby." Marx stated as the younger boy landed on the barren, wasteland of a planet.

"M-Marx, why are you doing this?!" Kirby cried, approaching the other. "Stop it! Don't do this!"

Marx faced him, smiling. "Why does that matter?"

"I-I... I need to know, why! I wanna know why you wanna control Popstar and hurt my friends!"

"Ha! Man, you're so stupid!" Marx said, laughing. "Why did you not question my knowledge of Nova? Or sudden entrance? You're such an idiot! Well, no matter. I have no more use for you. So it's time to die!"

The battle begun. Kirby managed to gain the Cutter Ability, and attacked Marx. It raged on for a while, and Kirby was beginning to lose. Marx was as well, but Kirby took a lot of damage.

"Hah... Do y-you really think can beat me?" Marx hissed. "I have a lot of power! Power stronger than your's!"

Kirby panted, and was in tears. "M-Marx, stop! T-This isn't like you!"

Marx frowned. "Hmp. You don't know a thing about me. We may have played together, had fun together, but you still know nothing about me!"

"Marx! Please!" Kirby cried.

"Ha, ha, ha! Wow! You just won't give up!" Marx was beginning to lose the rest of his sanity

"Tell me!" Kirby screamed.

"Fine! It was for you!" Marx hissed.

"...M-Me?" Kirby whimpered. "Wh-What do you..."

"It doesn't matter what it means!" Marx snapped, laughing maniacally. "You wouldn't even understand it!"

"Marx, wh-"

"You wouldn't even comprehend why I'm doing this for you! You wouldn't understand the love I began to develop for you! You would think we'd never work out! Why? We're so different!"

"M-Marx, p-please, I just wanna talk!"

Marx frowned. "Talk?!"

"I-I... I... Don't understand what you mean, but I do care for you! S-So, stop this!" Kirby sobbed. "P-Please! I-I just wanna save you!"

"SHUT UP!" Marx screamed, causing Kirby to flinch. "See! You don't understand! You don't even love me back! You aren't even concerned about me! Just the others! And how could _you _even save _me_?! You here to hurt me!"

"Marx-"

"Shut up! I'm gonna snuff the pathetic life outta ya!"

Kirby yelped as he avoided the attacks. "M-Marx, stop! I don't wanna hurt you! I-I just wanna help!"

"Shut up!" Marx hissed, trying to injure Kirby who evaded every attack. "You don't understand a thing about me! You don't understand why I'm doing this for you! So shut up and die! You're only here to hurt! Not help!"

Kirby gulped as he clamped his eyes shut, and threw his boomerang at Marx. Laying the final blow. Marx stopped. Kirby slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the silver-haired boy. The pink-head was crying. Marx smirked.

_Dang it. I... Lost. _He thought as he began to lose control of himself and ended up flying into Nova, causing an explosion.

* * *

_I'm still alive... Only a bit though. Curse that Kirby..._

_Kirby..._

_Maybe I should have told you what I meant when I said it was for you._

_As much as I enjoy to cause mischief, I also enjoy spending time with you._

_You are a very likable guy._

_And... I'll admit you're also cute. I found myself falling in love with you. Yet I still wished to rule over this land._

_And I got my wish to do so. I wanted to ask you if you would join me. Be my right-hand man. I'm the king, you're the queen._

_I just... I think I just wanted to protect you._

_Why did I let my love get ahead of me? Why did I do that? Why, why, why?! You would be here with me. And I would be alive._

_Kirby... You... _

Marx felt power surge within him once again.

_Why don't you understand me?! I-If I can't have you... Then... No one can!_

* * *

Kirby looked around the familiar land. "H-Hello? Anyone here?"

"Kirby..." A voice hissed.

Said boy yelped. He ducked, and pointed his sword to his left. He felt wind blow, and heard a familiar yet somewhat demented laugh.

"M-Marx?" The pink-head whimpered, looking up. He nearly screamed. He saw Marx, yet... He looked even more crazy. His hair was even longer and more wild. His clothing was the same, yet less ripped. He also had the same pair of wings. And he pretty much towered over Kirby.

"Marx?!" Kirby cried.

"Miss me, Kirby?" Marx replied in a haunting voice.

"Wh-What..."

"Bye, bye, Kirby!"

Marx was laughing throughout the entire battle, no matter who was hurt. And in the end, Marx lost. He let out a horrifying scream as his life began to fade away. And Kirby was crying throughout it. Yet he was able to hear a familiar, kind, soft voice.

_"Kirby."_

"...Marx?"

_"I'm so... Sorry. I didn't mean to."_

"M-Marx?! A-Are you alive?"! Kirby looked around.

_"I hate to admit this, but no. It may sound corny and unbelievable, but it's my spirit."_

"Spirit?"

_"Yes. And before I go, I have a few things to say."_

"Wh-What?"

_"I'm sorry about what I've done. I just wanted to protect you, but I ended up nearly killing you. I... I'm so sorry!"_

"Wh-Wha... N-No! I should be saying sorry! I-I couldn't save y-"

_"And one more thing. I... I still... Love... You."_

And Marx was heard of no more. Kirby fell on his knees, in tears. The fighting may gone, but a good friend is also gone. Kirby cried.

"M-Marx!" He screamed. "I-I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry th-that I-I couldn't save you! I-I'm sorry!"

He couldn't stop. He just continued to sob. "M-Marx... I-I'm... s-so s-s-sorry..."

He looked up at the sky, at a lost for words. After a while, he finally managed to found what he wanted to say.

"Marx... I'm... Sorry." He said. "A-And, I know you can't hear this, but I just... Wanna say that... I... I love... Y-You, t-too."

He then broke down, and continued to cry.

_**"Hey, Kirby?" Marx said.**_

_**"What?" The pink-head replied.**_

_**"If Nova could grant you more than one wish, what would you wish for?" Marx asked.**_

_**"Well, I guess I'd wish for the fighting to end." Kirby answered. "For all bad guys to stop fighting others!"**_

_**"Really?" Marx was curious.**_

_**Kirby nodded. "Yup! So that way, I wouldn't spend time fighting! I'd spend time being with my friends! Like you!"**_

_**Marx smiled. "Really?"**_

_**Kirby snickered. "Really! I like spending time with my friends! Like you!"**_

_**"Like me! Sweet! Ha, ha! So, when are you going into space? You know? To stop the Sun and Moon from fighting?"**_

_**"I... Well... maybe tomorrow."**_

_**"Ah. Man."**_

_**"Don't worry! I'll stop them!" Kirby said, grinning.**_

_**Marx chuckled. "Alright! We're counting ya! I hope you know that!"**_

_**"Don't worry! I can handle it! And I know you're going to support me the whole way!"**_

Kirby continued to sob, remembering every single minute he spent with Marx. And how he was before he lost control. Before he... died.

_**"Marx... What if I... fail?" Kirby asked.**_

_**"Then I'd come in and help ya!" Marx replied, smiling, patting the other's back.**_

_**"So, you'd save me?"**_

_**"Yup!"**_

Kirby then reduced to sniffles.

_**"And what if... you... uh..." Kirby couldn't finish his question.**_

_**"If I somehow failed?" Marx finished. "Well, you'd save me, then. Right?"**_

_**"Oh! Yeah!" Kirby replied.**_

_**"So it's a promise?"**_

_**"It's a promise!"**_

Kirby exhaled, sniffling. "M-Marx... I-I'm sorry th-that I-I c-couldn't keep th-the promise... T-That I-I couldn't save y-you."

* * *

**A/N: Wait, why did I turn this into a tragedy?! I did not want this!... Okay,****maybe I did. I actually wanted Marx to appear to have some, er, sexual desire-I NEED TO STOP TALKING. Yeah, my headcanon for this couple is that Marx wanted power so he can protect Kirby because he loves the Star Warrior.**


End file.
